Admiral
Admiral is an adult male SilkWing and the father of Luna and Blue, as well as the former mate of Burnet and Silverspot. He is a flamesilk and is constantly trying to improve the flamesilk factory, writing streams of letters to Queen Wasp, one every seven days. He is very optimistic about being imprisoned and thinks that working at the factory is a huge, important responsibility. He cares deeply about Luna and Blue. He grew up in Hornet Hive until he went through his Metamorphosis. Appearance Admiral has shimmering blue-green scales, a hue somewhere between Blue and Luna’s colors. His eyes are brown with a faint gold tinge to them, and he has darker purple streaks along with his wings and matching spots of white on each one . He is quite skinny. He has a light blue underbelly with hints of mint-green . Biography Pre-Series He grew up in Hornet Hive before undergoing Metamorphosis and emerging from his cocoon in the flamesilk factory. Later, he was sent out to the Cicada Hive to have dragonets with Silverspot and Burnet in the hopes of hatching more flamesilks before returning to the factory. ''The Lost Continent Blue had various thoughts on his mysterious father, such as why Admiral was whisked off to another Hive before he could see his eggs, and how it was better that way because Burnet and Silverspot "loved each other more than they could ever love him". Later, when Blue was captured and imprisoned in the factory, he met his father, who was taking care of Luna's cocoon. After Admiral showed his son the dozens of letters he wrote to Queen Wasp, Blue realized he disagreed with Admiral's thoughts on HiveWing rule and the other flamesilks. After Luna emerged from her cocoon, she and Blue told Admiral about their escape plan, hoping that he would want to escape with them. He refused and tried to sabotage their escape by calling out to the guards. However, Danaid started a shouting match involving all ten flamesilks, which helped Blue and Luna escape through the confusion and into the tunnels made by the LeafWings, which had been opened by Sundew with her control over plants. Personality Admiral is an optimistic, happy-go-lucky SilkWing who is good at making the best out of even the worst situations, as he has no problem being held captive in the flamesilk factory. He is a rule follower, and is oblivious to the fact that he is actually a prisoner, thinking that he and his coworkers are simply employees for Queen Wasp, even though they're obviously not. However, Admiral isn't completely blind to this situation, as he unsuccessfully attempts to get Wasp to improve the flamesilk factory by constantly sending her letters she rarely answers. He was also proud to be a father, excited to meet his son for the first time, and looked forward to meeting his daughter when she emerged from the cocoon. Admiral's over-optimism and ignorance to Queen Wasp's indifference towards the flamesilks cause him to overlook and have a biased view against some of the other flamesilks who don't share his optimism about being imprisoned. It's unknown if Admiral's ignorance of being imprisoned is out of stupidity, or wishful thinking, as Blue states that the other flamesilks behave oddly as well due to being imprisoned. Relationships Blue Admiral does care about and love Blue; however, he doesn't have his best interests at heart, as he was completely willing to turn in his own son to Queen Wasp when he was trying to escape the flamesilk factory. Luna Admiral cares deeply about his daughter but doesn’t always do what’s best for her. He tried to turn her in when Cricket, Swordtail, and Sundew break her and Blue out of the flamesilk factory. Sandfly The flamesilk factory is guarded by a few HiveWing guards, Sandfly being one of them. They don't seem to have an openly aggressive relationship, but there is definitely a power-imbalance, due to the fact that Admiral is being imprisoned by her. Danaid The flamesilk factory is divided into factions. Danaid is on the opposite one from Admiral, so they have a hostile relationship. They frequently insult each other and are generally toxic towards each other. Whitespeck Whitespeck is on the opposite faction of Admiral; as with most of the other flamesilks, they are generally toxic towards each other, and Admiral called him along with Clubtail and Danaid "selfish ignoramuses who are wrong about everything". Clubtail Admiral said that Clubtail, Danaid, and Whitespeck are wrong about everything and that he would never work with them. Xenica Admiral seems to like Xenica, as she was dragon he introduced his son to. He told Blue "She's very sweet and always has clever things to say about the others." Other than Blue and Luna, she is the only flamesilk Admiral seems to like. Fritillary Fritillary and Admiral strongly dislike each other, and he gets in arguments frequently. Burnet Burnet was formerly Admiral's mate, but pairings are arranged by Queen Wasp. They are the parents of Blue. Silverspot Admiral was Silverspot's mate when sent to Cicada Hive. They are the parents of Luna. Quotes "''You're the other one, you're early." - To Blue "That's not true! And it would help if CERTAIN DRAGONS weren't such TROLLS about everything! As IF anyone would EVER believe that LESS citrus might be helpful! I swear, I think he sneaks over and reads my letters just so he can write one arguing for the exact opposite of anything I propose." - To Blue about Fritillary. "Danaid, stop poisoning my son's mind, he's on my side, not yours." - ''To Blue about Danaid. "''No, but Danaid is definitely on the wrong one." - ''To Blue about Danaid. ''"Well, the queen doesn't exactly like to have SilkWings wandering around who know where this cavern is. But tell you what, I'll write her a letter! Or lots of letters! If you're not a flamesilk, I'll think of some very good reasons why you should go home. Don't worry. It might take a while. But then, maybe you'll want to stay? It's quite nice here. And this is where I am." - To Blue Family Tree Trivia * An "Admiral" is a type of Butterfly. ** An Admiral is also a rank in the Navy. * Admiral is one of the five dragons known to have a nickname, the other four being Princess Sunny (Beetle), Ex-Queen Magnificent (Maggie), Moonwatcher (Moon), and Princess Snowfox (Fox). * He is also the first known Pantalan Dragon to have a nickname. Gallery SilkTransparent.png|A typical SilkWing, by Joy Ang AdmiralTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing SilkWing Sigil.png|SilkWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing red-admiral-butterfly.jpg|Admiral Butterfly Admiral is depressed.jpg|Admiral is very depressed ChibiAdmiral.png|Chibi Admiral References fr:Admiral ru:Адмирал Category:Characters Category:Males Category:SilkWings Category:LC Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Flamesilks Category:Mentioned in HQ Category:Pantalan Dragons